Rival Love
by D Rae M
Summary: All Human E/B Em/R J/A Edward Masen wants to figure out the mystery that is the baby sister of a football player for the rival school, Forks. Edward is limited in learning about her because he goes to Port Angeles High School.
1. Chapter 1

**EPOV**

I was sitting with some of my friends and fellow football teammates in the food court of the Port Angeles Mall. We were all dressed in our Port Angeles letterman jackets. We were just hangin around checkin out the girls and lovin the single life.

"Wonder where Bella is?"

I recognized the voice as Ben Chaney, a guy who used to go to Port Angeles High School until he moved to Forks High School, out rival school. He had previously told me that he was dating a girl named Angela. _So who is this Bella girl?_ I thought to myself. I got up and headed over to where he was standing with another guy. The guy was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes but his build was slightly less than mine.

"Hey Ben."

"Oh, hey Edward. I didn't see you there. This is my friend, Jasper Whitlock."

"Hey. Ben, not to be nosey but I heard that you were talking about a girl named Bella and you had told me the last time we talked that you were with a girl named Angela."

"Oh, I am dating Angela."

"Then if you don't mind me asking, who's Bella?"

"Well, Bella is a friend of Angela's and ours. If I find Bella then I'll find Angela. Angela is one of Bella's only true friends."

"Is something messed up about this girl if she doesn't have very many friends?"

"She just lives a complicated life." _Oh so he was being vague now. There may be something he doesn't want me to know._

"I'm intrigued and confused. How complicated is her life if she lives in Forks?"

"She is really popular and a lot of people expect a lot of things out of her."

"Then why haven't I heard of this girl? And if she's popular shouldn't she have more friends?"

"No one outside Forks and La Push knows her or very much about her."

"Well then why don't we sit down and you can tell me more about this mysterious girl?"

The three of us gathered around a circular table beside us.

"Bella used to live in Phoenix, Arizona until her mom got remarried. So she moved to live with her dad and brother in Forks last year. She's a Junior this year. She was really good at sports but quit when she moved up here. Her brother is Emmett Swan and her dad is Charlie Swan. Charlie is a hot shot police officer in Seattle, but he doesn't have a problem leaving Bella with Emmett."

"If she's so great then why doesn't she have any friends?"

It was Jasper who answered my question this time much to my surprise.

"Bella's a beautiful girl even though she thinks as herself as plain. She and her brother are friends of mine and my girlfriend's. We all are very protective of her. She is very good friends with the La Push Wolves."

The La Push Wolves was a gang that protected La Push from anything and everything at all costs.

"The Pack thinks of her as a baby sister. They are very protective of her."

I sat there for a minute rethinking everything they had told me so far.

"Wait a minute! Did you say she was Swan's baby sister!?"

"I was just wondering if you had caught that or not. She is a Swan. Is that a problem to you?""Not really a problem just wondering why she needs that much protection if she's a Swan. Her brother is big enough to scare off anything."

"Emmett leaves her with the Pack when he leaves. Sometimes to go to practice of have a life. He knows she's protected in La Push so he leaves her there frequently."

"Is she a danger magnet or something?" That question had them laughing. I was still kinda confused.

"Pretty much. She is kinda klutzy and some people don't know when to back off. She is really self sacrificing though."

"Sounds like a good girl."

"Don't even think about trying to hook up with her, Edward. She is out of your reach. Emmett would want to check everything about a guy before she dated him. No guy has ever been good enough for his little angel."

"Are you saying she's never had a boyfriend?"

"Yea, pretty much. He wants only the best for his little princess."

"Okay not to be rude but what is with the nicknames?"

"Bella means everything to Emmett. He protects her and loves her. By the look on your face you're probably surprised that a big guy like him can be so affectionate to his baby sister, but he told us that even after he has a family of his own she will be one of the main girls in his life. She is his pride and joy. They are very close siblings. I don't think he's ready to pass the torch on to another guy in her life to be her protector."

"He really loves her, doesn't he?"

"Yea. I wouldn't even be surprised if he made some of the Pack and Alice come with her here today. Hell, he may even show up."

"Whose Alice and why would she be any sort of protection?"

Jasper decided to enter himself into the conversation again at this point.

"Alice is my girlfriend. She is very hyperactive and very short. She can get really protective of people she cares for. Angela wouldn't be as much help as Alice would. Angela is to nice and sweet and would probably just get upset. Emmett couldn't escort her here because he's at the gym but I wouldn't be surprised to see him here soon and he'll probably bring most of his friends with him."

"Well guys. I'll let you get back to looking for your ladies."

"See ya, Edward."

I walked back to my friends and sat down.

"So what's up, Edward?"

"Swan will be here in a bit with some of his friends."

"Sweet." They were taking this as good news to harass the Forks guys before the big game in three weeks. It was always the highlight of the season to see who got bragging rights. Forks won last year thanks to Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

About 10 minute after telling the guys about the Forks guys coming to the mall, we were still sitting there.

"Edward, are those guys even coming?" asked Mitch, who was sitting on my left. He had blonde hair and light brown eyes. He was only 5'11 so he made a good running back with his speed.

"Chaney told me they were."

"Are they coming anytime soon?"

"I guess. I didn't really drill him on that."

"What did you drill him on then?"

"Just something."

"What kind of something?"

"Damn you nosey today."

Mitch dropped it after that, but I could tell they were all wanting to know.

I looked around the food court. To my surprise there was a table full of Forks football players . It was kind of odd that they were all watching in the direction of the same store down by their table.

"The Forks guys are here."

My teammates all started looking around us very quickly.

"Where are they, Edward?"

"Down at the other end of the food court, Mitch."

They all looked down there. We all stood up and headed down that way. I stopped right behind the bear, the wall of muscle, the one they call Emmett Swan.

"Well, well, well. Look what we found here boys."

The Forks team jumped up to their feet at eh sound of my voice. Standing in a group facing us they were blocking the view of what they had been watching so closely.

"What do you want, Masen? You know this is open territory and you might not want to start shit right here, right now."

Swan could be kinda scary and threatening when he wanted to be.

"Don't worry, Swan, we remember. We didn't plan on starting shit before the game anyway, so why the threats?" I tried to make us sound innocent.

"Look around you very closely, Masen."

I looked at the table beside us and finally noticed what he'd been hinting at. The Pack were watching us very carefully as they climbed from their seats to stand beside Swan.

"Oh, so you brought you little guard dogs to protect you, how cute."

The Pack looked kinda pissed at my statement.

"We don't need them to protect us. We handle our shit on our own."

"Why should they not have to protect you. You couldn't handle your shit. From what I hear they are the ones protecting you baby sister. Not you. Ain't it your job as an older brother to take care of your little sister?"

Everyone of them looked pissed and shocked. My own teammates were probably shocked considering I didn't tell them. But Swan looked ready to kill.

"What is going on here?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story. I was worried that nobody would think it was that interesting. You guys really gave me a few ideas. I will try to get better at updating when I can. THANKS!_

_~Rae_

_EPOV_

"_**What is going on here?"**_

_**I turned my attention away from the Pack and the Forks guys to the most beautiful woman I may have ever seen. She had long dark brown hair that reached to the middle of her back, full lips, a nice curvy body, and the deepest chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen. **_

"_**Bella, maybe you should go back to shopping with Alice now."**_

_**Ah, so this is the baby sister of the Bear of Forks. Who would've thought that she'd be this much of a looker,**_** I thought.**

"**Now Swan, don't you think it would be polite to introduce us." I knew I was being some what of a smartass but I really wanted to formally meet this angel on earth. **

"**Masen, I don't think this has anything to do with you so why don't you go the Hell away. You and your little friends can forget everything you've seen and heard today, too. Then maybe everyone can leave without a scratch."**

"**Emmett hold on for a minute. Masen, how about you take your patronizing ass back to your home field and start practicing so you don't lose as bad this year." Bella Swan had a voice that even sounds like it should belong to an angel.**

"**We actually practice all the time, Ms. Swan. But I thank you for be so concerned about my team more than your own brothers team."**

"**Masen, how do you know who she even is?"**

"**I heard from a little birdy that you have a sister. Did you actually think something like that would not get around?"**

"**The fact that I have a sister is no concern of yours."**

"**After hearing the fact that you have a beautiful sister that I usually would have known about and not having met her yet would generally make my curiosity fly."**

"**Stay away from my sister!" Swan growled. He seems on the verge of being pissed. **

"**I won't hurt her, Swan. I just want to meet the girl. There isn't any harm in that. She is to precious to hurt."**

"**You don't know anything about my sister so how would you know anything?"**

"**I know a little more than you think."**

**There was silence for a minute as everybody digested everything they had hears thus far. **

"**Em, I need to go. Can you take me home? I do have places I need to be."**

**I wanted to say that I could take her. I wanted to say that I didn't want her to leave. I wanted to say a few these things but I didn't. I watched the angel walk away with her protectors and how I wanted to be with her. I wanted to be her main source of protection. It felt as if I was missing something as I watched her walk away from me. So I stood there wondering if I would ever see her again, not paying attention to anything going on around me.**


End file.
